Good Woman
by missnewvillage
Summary: The journey of how Santana and Rachel meet and fall in love. Key moments in their lives together. Contains character death and how it affects the family they both created. Reuploaded.


_**Good Woman**_

**_I remember the first day I met you_**

**_We were so young_**

Seven year old Rachel Berry was playing on the swings in the playground when she felt hands on her back. Before she could see who it was she felt herself get pushed down to the floor. She felt stinging on her knees and looked down to see blood trickling down her leg. She looked up to find a boy laughing at her. He opened his mouth to no doubt make a hurtful comment when a tough looking girl came up to him.

"Hey buddy," the girl sneered. "You think it's nice to pick on girls who are half your size. Why don't you run away before I make you cry so hard no one will want to talk to you again." She shot the boy a glare.

"You really think you can take me? You're just a little girl," the bully said.

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. Do you know what goes on in that part of town? Huh, do you? Bad stuff, that's what. I know several ways I can inflict pain on you. Would you like me to demonstrate on you?"

The bully seemed to back down. "Okay, no need to issue threats." The girl gave him a cold glare. "I'm just gonna go now," the bully started backing away.

"Smart idea. And if I ever see you so much as looking at her the wrong way I'll leave you in so much pain you'll wish you were never born," the girl said icily. She watched the boy leave then focused her attention on Rachel.

Rachel stared at the girl open-mouthed. "Thank you for that," she said genuinely.

The other girl gave a smile. "No problem. That jerk has been on everyone's case." She looked at Rachel's knee. "We should probably take you to the nurse to make sure your knee doesn't get infected, okay Rachel?"

Rachel looked at the girl. "How do you know my name," she asked. Rachel didn't recognize her, although she did sit in the front and stayed mostly to herself.

"I'm in your class. I sit towards the back, so that's probably why you don't know me," the girl explained. "My name is Santana."

Rachel smiled warmly at Santana. "It's nice to meet you."

Santana just nodded. "Come on," she said, extending her hand to pull Rachel to her feet. "Let's get you cleaned up.

The two girls walked side by side, talking and laughing.

* * *

**_You were a blessing and there was no guessing_**

**_You were the one_**

Rachel and Santana quickly became best friends. They were inseparable, always hanging out at school and at each other's houses. Santana kept defending Rachel against all of the bullies, and Rachel was happy to have Santana as her best friend. But as they began high school, both of them started looking at each other in a different way. It scared both girls, and they were both hesitant to express their feelings for each other.

All that changed when it came time for their junior prom. Neither one of them had dates, so they decided to go together. Santana waited for Rachel to finish getting ready. When Rachel came down Santana was speechless. Rachel looked stunning. Her hair was tucked into an elegant bun with loose curls framing her face. She was wearing a long, flowing light pink dress. Santana looked at Rachel, a smile forming on her lips.

"You look beautiful Rach," Santana whispered out.

Rachel blushed and looked at Santana. Her hair was in soft curls, and she was wearing a one shoulder red dress that hugged her waist. Rachel swallowed. "You look beautiful too Tana," she said.

They went to the prom together, but as the night went on it became apparent that Santana was becoming uncomfortable with not being able tell Rachel how she felt. Santana pulled Rachel into the bathroom.

Rachel searched Santana's face. "Is everything okay Santana?"

Santana shook her head. "Rachel, I have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you this since freshman year but I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. But I can't keep hiding how I feel about you anymore." She took a deep breath. "I love you Rachel. I love you so much and I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be in a relationship with you."

Rachel's eyes watered and she smiled at Santana. "I love you too Santana," she said before she pulled the girl in for a kiss. It was slow, but grew into a deep, passionate kiss.

Santana pulled out of Rachel's embrace. "Rachel," she whispered. Looking into her eyes Santana asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, Santana," and then they kissed once more.

* * *

**_Love was so crazy we had a baby_**

**_And said our vows_**

A now twenty-eight year old Santana was standing nervously in the front of the church. She looked over at her friend, Brittany Pierce. Brittany caught her glance. "Santana, relax," she told her friend.

"I can't B. I just want to see her. I want her to stand here, and I want to tell her I love her, and I want to tell her that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I just want here right here next to me."

Brittany grinned at Santana. "Soon, San. Soon."

Rachel made her way to the back of the church, each one of her dads holding onto an arm. She was finally getting married to Santana, and she couldn't be any happier or nervous.

Her dad, Leroy, turned to her and gave a squeeze to her hand. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm so nervous. I can't wait to see her," she told her fathers.

Her daddy, Hiram, gave her a smile. "Rachel, your dad and I are so proud of you. You have been the best daughter we could have ever had. I know how much you love Santana, and we see how much she loves you. We wish you both nothing but happiness and love for the rest of your lives together."

Rachel felt tears pool up near her eyes. "Thank you daddy, dad. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Rachel. Just make sure you don't get so busy with Santana that you forget about your old dads," Leroy joked.

Rachel let out a laugh. "We won't Dad."

They took their places behind the bridal party and waited for their music.

Santana heard the organist play _Canon in D_ and looked over at Brittany. "She's coming," she whispered excitedly. Then she spotted Rachel, and she felt like the air had been knocked out of her. Rachel was wearing a long, strapless white dress that had intricate patterns on the bodice. Her hair was up in soft curls, and her makeup was delicate and natural-looking. She caught Rachel's eye and gave her a wink.

Rachel saw Santana almost immediately after she entered the aisle. Santana, not wanting to wear a pant suit, wore a simple black dress with a black jacket to cover her arms. Her hair was loose in soft curls, and she had a red flower on her hair to match the bridesmaids' dresses. Rachel gave her a teary smile, which Santana returned with a wink.

When Rachel finally reached Santana, Santana took both of her hands and whispered, "You look beautiful. I love you always and forever." Rachel told her the same, and fifteen minutes later they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Their two year old daughter, Isabel Jane, whom they both adopted shortly after they graduated college, threw rose petals at them, and Santana picked her up and gave her and Rachel a hug.

"I love my girls," she said sincerely, and the three of them walked out of the church, holding each other's hand.

* * *

**_That's when you told me should anything happen_**

**_I can hear you now_**

**_You told me if the sun comes up and I'm not home, be strong._**

**_If I'm not beside you do your best to carry on._**

**_Tell the kids about me when they're old enough to understand._**

**_Tell them that their mommy was a good woman._**

Thirty-three year old Rachel sat beside Santana in the hospital room. Rachel had never seen Santana look so sick, and she felt worried that the end was near for her wife. Santana had been diagnosed with stage four ovarian cancer, and there was nothing that the doctors could do to save her. As she sat watching Santana sleep Rachel couldn't help but wonder how she could live without Santana in her life.

Santana woke up and looked at Rachel. "Rach," she spoke hoarsely. "I need for you to promise me something."

Rachel looked at her wife. "Anything baby."

"Promise me that when I'm not around you'll be strong. Promise me that you won't be sad forever. Promise me that you'll tell Carlos and Maria about me." Carlos and Maria were the couple's eighteen month old twins. Santana was devastated that she wouldn't be able to see them grow up. "Tell them that I love them so much and that I wish I could have been there for them. Promise to be okay," Santana pleaded to Rachel.

Rachel began crying. "S-santana. Please don't leave. I need you."

Santana shook her head. "Rachel, I don't want to leave, but there's nothing anyone can do to save me. I wish- I've prayed to God to heal me and make me better, but that isn't going to happen. I've accepted it." Rachel's sobs grew louder. Santana grabbed her wife's hands. "Rach, look at me."

Rachel looked into Santana's eyes and she quieted instantly. Her wife's brown eyes were a lighter shade and appeared to glow. "I'll always love you. And I'll always be watching over you and the kids. You'll never be truly alone."

Rachel nodded and leaned in to kiss her wife. "I'll always love you too Santana."

Santana smiled. "Can you promise me what I asked earlier," she asked.

"Yes, Tana. I promise." Santana nodded her head, happy with what her wife had promised and drifted to sleep holding Rachel's hand.

* * *

**_First anniversary remember we_**

**_Chose a star_**

**_And as I stand under it I can't help but wonder if_**

**_You see it where you are_**

**_For whatever reason we don't see the seasons change again_**

**_Go there with peace of mind we'll meet on the other side_**

**_Cause true love don't end_**

Rachel made her way through the dark cemetery. It was a clear night outside, and the moon illuminated the path to the grave that Rachel was headed towards. She walked past, hearing the leaves crunch under the soles of her shoes. Finally, she reached her destination. She shuddered as she saw the name on the tombstone – _Santana Maria Lopez_. It had been less than a year since Santana's death, and Rachel was still devastated by the fact that her wife was no longer alive with her. She sat down on her knees and stared at the name on the grave.

"Happy Anniversary Santana," she whispered to the darkness. It was the night that would have marked their sixth anniversary. A tear slid down her face. Rachel couldn't help but feel her chest constricting. She took a deep breath and wiped away the lone tear.

"I miss you so much Tana," Rachel spoke out into the night. "Isabel is doing well in school. She's taking gymnastics lessons now." Rachel smiled as she remembered her daughter asking her to let her take the lessons.

_"Momma, I want to learn gymnastics," Isabel told her mother. Rachel smiled at her. _

_"Well, can I ask why?" Rachel knew that Santana had shown their daughter pictures of her doing gymnastics during middle school and of cheerleading in high school._

_"Mommy did gymnastics, and I want to also," she stated as if it was obvious. Rachel knew that her oldest daughter looked up to Santana, and she knew that her "Mommy's" death was affecting her, even if the young girl didn't show it. "I know Mommy said that she didn't start until she was ten, but I really want to do it. I promise I'll still do good in school," Isabel pleaded with Rachel. _

_"Okay sweetie," Rachel said and returned the hug that her squealing daughter gave her._

"She's really good, Tana. You would be so proud if you saw her. She looks just like you did during your competitions. She's going to be a mini Santana." Rachel giggled at that thought.

"Carlos and Maria are growing up so quickly too. Carlos is a little terror. He takes everything he can grab. Maria is much calmer. I think Carlos is going to be the male version of you and Maria will be like me," she told Santana.

"We all miss you Santana," Rachel said. She looked up to the sky and saw a bright star. She smiled, thinking about her first anniversary with Santana.

_"Tana, where are we going," Rachel asked. She was in a blindfold being led by her wife. _

_Santana just kept steering her wife. "We're almost there, Rach. Trust me, you'll love it."_

_Rachel refrained from saying anything. It was their first anniversary, so she knew that Santana would want to do something special for her. If that meant that she needed to be completely unaware of her surroundings then she would accept that, but only for her wife. _

_Finally they came to a stop. Santana slowly removed the blindfold and Rachel gasped as she took in the scenery. They were standing atop a little hill looking out to a lake. The sun was slowly setting, and the sky was filled with gold, pink, and purple colors. She looked to her left and saw a picnic set up for them. Paper flowers were placed around the area. "It's beautiful Santana," she said in amazement at the lengths her wife went to surprise her._

_Santana smiled at her wife. "I'm glad you like it." She moved towards the area where the picnic was set up. "Come on. Let's eat before it gets too dark."Rachel followed Santana, and the two ate and conversed warmly._

_About an hour later the last specks of sunlight disappeared and they were sitting in darkness. The moon brightened the dark night, and Rachel cuddled close to Santana. _

_"Hey, Rach, do you see the stars," Santana asked._

_Rachel looked up and saw a few stars in the sky. "They look so pretty. It's a nice night out," she told her wife._

_Santana nodded. "Do you see that star by the moon, the one that is brighter than the rest," she asked. Rachel nodded. "I think that should be our star."_

_Rachel looked up at Santana confused. "But don't stars die eventually? I wouldn't want our star to die."_

_Santana shook her head. "Every time I'm outside at night I always see that star. It's always near the moon, and it is always the brightest star in the sky. It's been there the entire length of our relationship. I don't think that star will ever die. I want that to be our star, because our love will never die," she declared to her wife._

_Rachel felt tears in her eyes. "I think it should be our star then. It seems appropriate." Rachel reached up to kiss her wife. "I love you Santana. Happy Anniversary love."_

_Santana returned the kiss tenderly. "Happy Anniversary mi amor."_

Rachel looked at the star and smiled. "Our love will never die Santana. I will always love you," she stated. She looked at the tombstone. _Santana Maria Lopez_. She got up from the ground and picked up the calla lily she brought with her and placed in front of the tombstone. She turned and began walking towards the exit when rose petals blew toward her. Santana loved roses, and Rachel smiled as she picked one up. She looked up to the sky. "I love you Tana," she said one final time and continued to the exit. This time she was certain that Santana had somehow heard her. "True love doesn't end," she thought to herself and left the cemetery feeling more at peace than she had in a long time.

* * *

**_Two eyes looking up at me pointing to the picture_**

**_Like where is she?_**

**_Mama, are you okay? What did the paper say to make you cry that way? _**

**_It said your Mommy lived for you and your Mommy died for you_**

**_And I'd do the same_**

Rachel was in the attic looking at old pictures. She found a box marked 'Santana' and opened it. The box was stuffed with photos and frames. She spent the next two hours looking at every picture in the box. Her eyes filled with tears as she recalled all the moments she shared with her wife. She heard her eldest daughter call her name. "I'm in the attic, sweetie," she called out.

Soon Rachel heard two pairs of feet rushing up the steps. She smiled as her eleven year old twins entered the attic, their sixteen year old sister behind them. The twins were very happy to be home, but they noticed right away that their mother was crying. "Mama," Carlos began. "Why have you been crying?" Isabel looked around the room and saw the photos of her deceased mother. Concern flooded her eyes. She hadn't seen her mother cry since the first year after Santana's death. "Mama," she said gently. "Are you okay?"

Rachel was touched by her children's concern. "Yes, I'm okay. I was just looking at pictures of your mother. I just got a little emotional."

Maria, who had previously been quiet, looked up at her Mama. "Pictures of Mommy," she asked in a quiet voice. Maria was very introverted. She kept all of her emotions to herself. Rachel suspected that Santana's death took a particular toll on Maria. Even though the twins had just been three years old, they still had a few memories with Santana. Maria was particularly a Mommy's girl, so inevitably the girl had a hard time dealing with everything.

"Yes sweetie. Would you like to see them," she asked the girl gently. Maria nodded, and Carlos and Isabel moved to sit next to Rachel. The three of them sat on the floor looking at photo albums and picture frames of Santana. Rachel described everything she could remember about the pictures. They saw pictures of a young Santana, pictures of Rachel and Santana in high school, their wedding album, and pictures of Santana with her children.

Soon it was evening and they got to the final picture. It was a family photo taken at the hospital three months before Santana's death. Santana looked thin and pale, but her eyes sparkled as she looked into the camera. Carlos looked at the photo carefully. "Mama, was Mommy really sick," he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes sweetie. She had cancer and was very sick. The doctor's tried to save her, but the disease kept spreading. There was nothing anyone could do."

Isabel nodded. She was eight when her Mommy passed away, so her memory of Santana was pretty vivid. "I remember when Mommy was in the hospital. Some days she was so tired that she would fall asleep while shortly after we came to visit."

Maria and Carlos looked at each other with sad eyes. "We wish we had more memories of her. She looks so beautiful and like she really loved us. She would have been the perfect Mommy."

Rachel wanted her children to feel all the love that Santana had for them. She reached into the box and pulled out a letter. "Your Mommy wrote this to you before she died. She wanted me to give it to you when you were old enough. I showed this to Isabel when she was about your age, so I think now would be a good time to read it to you."

She looked at her children's faces. They looked eager to hear what their mother had written them.

_To my precious children, Isabel, Maria, and Carlos,_

_I want to begin this letter by telling all three of you that I love you so very much. The day Mama and I adopted you Izzy was the happiest day of my life. You were so beautiful and perfect. I couldn't believe that you were my daughter and that your Mama and I were your parents. You made us a family and I felt so blessed._

_Five years later Mama had twins; yes I'm talking about you two Maria and Carlos. That was also among my happiest days. You two were so tiny and warm. I held you both and everything felt like it was supposed to. Izzy got the brother and sister that she wanted, and Mama and I got to be parents again. _

_I never thought that I would get so sick that I wouldn't be able to be there to see the three of you grow up. I'm not going to be able to take you school on your first days. I'm not going to be able to cheer you on at sports games. I'm not going to be there when you start high school and have boyfriends and girlfriends. I'm not going to see my two daughters get married. And I'm not going to get to meet my future grandchildren. There are so many things that I am going to miss out on._

_I want you three to remember something. I love all three of you so very much. Without you my life wouldn't have been as great as it has been. You have brought me so much joy and happiness. I will always be watching over the three of you, protecting you and guiding you as you go through life. You are never alone. I will always be there for you. When you are feeling sad or angry, or worried pray to me and I promise you I will hear you. I will watch over you and protect you for life. _

_With so much love,_

_Mommy_

When Rachel finished she wiped her tears and looked at her children. All three had tears in their eyes. "We love Mommy too," they said and hugged Rachel tightly.

"Your Mommy loved all three of you so much. I know she's watching all of us right now. She would be so proud of all of you. She would have done anything for you, and I promise you she will always be with you. Just like I will."

**_If the sun comes up and I'm not home be strong_**

**_If I'm not beside you do your best to carry on_**

**_Tell your kids about me when they're old enough to understand_**

**_Tell them that your Mommy was a good woman_**


End file.
